Eres solo mía
by Coraline Bridges
Summary: Dos amantes, una chica, ¿a quién elegirá? (SasuSaku, NaruSaku) Vampiros
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _Mírame, aquí estoy..._

Nunca tuve que tomar una decisión con tanta influencia en mi vida.

¿Qué diga a quién amo más? Es un pecado.

 _¿Qué tiene él que no tengo yo?_

Ángel del infierno. Amante de las tinieblas.

Naruto es día. Sasuke es noche.

Te amo, lo juro.

 _Él está cegándote. ¡A quién quieres es a mí!_

Dije que te amo más que nada, por lo tanto...

Lo siento.

Soy... una idiota.


	2. Pasillos

**Pasillos.**

 _Capítulo primero_

Caminé detrás del mayordomo, quién agachó la cabeza y me pidió que entrara al carro. La limusina comenzó a correr. Me mudaba a una mansión lejos de la ciudad, mi padre ya no se podría encargar de mí y otra familia asumiría su autoría. El trabajo absorbía su vida, aunque después de la muerte de mi madre compartíamos un tiempo efímero, por lo que la lejanía no significaba nada en absoluto.

La última casa había desaparecido horas atrás. Siempre viví en ciudades, pensé, por lo que me sentiría extraña sin el sonido de la gente. Teniendo en cuenta la frialdad de la burguesía, comencé a odiar la vida que aguardaba.

El carro se detuvo en una ostentosa mansión. Bajaron las maletas y llamamos al timbre. Un hombre con cara de pocos amigos nos atendió. Me despedí del chofer y su copiloto. El señor sujetó las maletas y prosiguió a guiarme a mi habitación, se parecía a mi antigua recamara, fue reconfortante.

Me quedé en mi habitación hasta que llamaron para cenar.

—Enseguida bajo —dije mirándome frente al espejo. Me coloqué los pendientes que usaba mi madre y abrí la puerta de mi recamara. Tardé pocos segundos en recordar que no sabía como llegar al salón.

Los segundos corrían y seguía perdida en los pasillos del segundo piso. Comenzaba a perder la calma por lo que entré en la primera habitación que vi con las luces encendidas, con la esperanza de que aguardara a alguien en su interior. Por la cama matrimonial y el guardarropa supuse que era una recamara.

En el momento que llamaría por alguien sentí un gélido aliento en mi cuello que me heló la sangre. Por alguna razón, presentí que el sujeto a mis espaldas estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Me alejé por instinto y me volteé hacia él, mirando a un chico que parecía haber heredado la belleza de Narciso: cabello dorado, ojos azul claro y piel pálida como las nubes en un día soleado. Me hizo sentir como una intrusa, y supuse que la situación le hacía gracia.

—Estoy buscando el salón, es hora de cenar —le respondí lo más clara que pude.

—No la encontrarás aquí, las escaleras se encuentran al otro lado de la mansión.

—Enséñamelas.

—¿Discúlpame?

—Enséñamelas... o sino... —levantó una de sus finas cejas—, ¿quieres saber para que son estas manos? —rió desvergonzadamente, su risa era como música para mis oídos.

—¿Y si me das algo cambio?

—Algo como... ¿mi colección de piedras silvestres?

—Algo mejor que eso.

Apenas alcancé a parpadear cuando sus manos se moldearon a mi cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo. Sus ojos inyectaron en mí una emoción que desconocía, era una mezcla de miedo y deseo. No quería que un extraño me robase mi primer beso, ¿entonces por qué cerraba los ojos? ¿por qué seguía acercándome a su rostro?

Fue frío, delicado, dulce. Un roce.

Me separé de él, mis mejillas se colorearon de rojo, no fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bajemos.

Asentí ligeramente y desvié la mirada hacia la pared. Sujetó mi mano y me guió hacia el salón.


	3. Líos

**Líos**

 _Capítulo segundo_

Al acomodarme en la silla miré discretamente hacia los lados, pensé que era una mesa demasiado grande para que solo asistieran cuatro personas. Uzumaki Naruto, este era el nombre de quién me arrebató mi primer beso, nunca olvidaría ese nombre.

Los dueños de la mansión se apedillaban Senju. Alguien más vivía en esa mansión, sin embargo había viajado a la ciudad. La razón de su salida no parecía relevante.

Al otro día me arreglé para salir, enrollando mi cabello en un chongo. Las flores del jardín formaban un pequeño muro en el que fácilmente podría perderme, mas no me importaba, el olor de las rosas me encismaban en un agradable mundo de sensaciones. Acerqué una a nariz y sonreí casi por inercia.

La desagarré. Recordé la escena de la noche anterior, los labios de Naruto rozando los míos y luego alejándose de mí... Quería más.

—Naruto... ¿qué es esto que siento?

—Placer sexual.

Grité perdiendo todo rastro de recato, como la dama que debo ser. Enfurecida y avergonzada lo acuchillé con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía aparecerse y decir tal barbaridad?

—¡Me has asustado! ¡Por si fuera poco! ¿no sabes el significado de la palabra castidad?

Su respuesta me descolocó en su totalidad.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte, tampoco incomodarte. —¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan perfecto?— Quería ayudarte a resolver tu pregunta...

—De acuerdo, olvídalo... Yo me equivoqué al ser tan agresiva, como dama debería saber comportarme.

—Te ves linda siendo tu misma.

En sus ojos no cabía rastro de duda, corrí la vista.

Su traje negro y arremangado hasta los codos, abierto; y su corbata negra y algo desatada me dieron la impresión de ser alguien relajado y seguro de sí... Era la primera vez que veía a alguien arreglado de manera tan informal. Me sujetó la muñeca y me guió por el camino de rosas y hojas.

Nos apoyamos en el barandal de un puente de madera.

—Eres extraño —dije sinceramente. No noté ninguna expresión en su rostro—. No te conozco, pero aun así me besaste, como si las normas no importasen para ti, como si pertenecieses a otra época.

El viento sacudió mi cabello, y el suyo. Creí que diría algo, pero siguió guardando ese silencio sereno.

—Eres silencioso, pero te apropias de mí como si fuera una muñeca, expresas sin expresar nada a la vez —refuté, comenzando a liarme sola—, en la cena hablé de mí, desde que nací, hasta ese día, podría decir que ahora me conoces como la palma de tu mano, pero ¿qué me has dicho sobre ti? Nada, me hiciste decirlo todo como si estuviese hechizada, no quería decirlo, pero creí que era una conversación de igual a igual, que nos estábamos conociendo.

—Pero.

—¿Pero? No me consideras como alguien igual a ti, ¿cierto? Solo me ves como algo divertido, la dama nueva a quién robarle unas cuantas monedas, una chica sin cabeza, pero aceptable, ¿no?

—No —mantuve mi ceño fruncido— Diablos, que manera de hacerte rollos tú sola.

—¿Y por qué no me dices nada sobre ti? Apenas sé tu nombre, pareciese la forma perfecta de ganas unas cuantas libras y desaparecer de mi vida.

De acuerdo, no podría refutarlo. No sería como mis amigas, no caería en las garras de un hombre traidor.

—Sino te hablé de mí fue porque... creí que no sería relevante. No quiero más dinero, vivo en una mansión, sin tratar de ser pretencioso, es la verdad.

Me crucé de brazos como una niña caprichosa, mi idea era algo descabellada, pero le dediqué mucho esfuerzo, me negaba a dejarla tan fácilmente.

—Sé que de cierta manera manipulé la conversación —soltó incómodamente—, deseaba saber más de ti porque te encuentro interesante, y no me apetecía relatar mi vida, es aburrida.

Me sentí acongojada por incriminarlo, me sentía insegura por el pasado de mis mejores amigas y la experiencia me parecía tan mágica que desconfié.

—Lo siento...

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo, si mis amigos hubiesen vividos tantas gracias, reaccionaría igual —presentí cierta falsedad en sus palabras.

Sus ojos se concentraron en el sol que comenzaba a desaparecer. Las luces del jardín comenzaron a encenderse una a una. Se pasó las manos por sus cabellos, no comprendí a que se debía su estrés. Quizás lo agoté con nuestra conversación...

—¿Qué quieres que te diga de mí? —su sonrisa encantadora no coincidía con su postura cansina. Lo pensé un momento, entrecerré los ojos y pregunté:

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecinueve —dijo evitando mi mirada. Dudé, pero traté de no liarme de nuevo.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—Porque hueles bien.

Que respuesta más extraña, aun así, usaría más seguido ese perfume.

—¿Tu color preferido?

—¿Realmente te importa?

—Solo responde.

—Carmesí.

—¿Y tu familia? —por el apellido de los dueños, supuse que no eran sus padres.

Su sonrisa se torció en una mueca de disgusto. Supuse que había hablado de más. Se dio la vuelta y guardó las manos en los bolsillos. La pregunta le cayó muy mal.

—Ellos murieron.

Su respuesta fue como un golpe en el estómago, no quise pensar cuanto le dolió a él.

En medio del silencio caminé dos pasos hacia delante y rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos. Fue un abrazo sincero, sencillo y esperanzador.

—Sakura... —dijo con conmoción.

—No sé como decir con palabras algo que te haga sentir mejor, por favor, acepta este abrazo como muestra de mi afecto...

Sujetó mi mano y se volteó hacia mí, acomodándola en su cintura. La tenue luz del jardín iluminó sus ojos y su sonrisa brilló como nunca la había visto. Jaló mi cadera fuertemente hacia la suya y me junté mi pecho con el de él. Sus labios comenzaron a acercarse, pero no hacia los míos, se dirigía a mi cuello...

—¡Naruto!

Una voz que no era mía se escuchó a nuestra izquierda. Ambos nos volteamos, observando a un chico tan pálido como Naruto, de cabello largo y ojos penetrantes, ambos tan oscuros como la noche.


	4. Un nuevo integrante

**Un nuevo integrante**

 _Capítulo tercero_

Sujetó mi mano con firmeza y se volteó hacia mí, acomodándola a un costado de su torso. La tenue luz de la luna iluminó sus ojos azules, aun así brillaron como nunca habían brillado. Apegó mi cadera en la suya en un rápido movimiento, por lo que caí sobre él. Sus labios entreabiertos comenzaron a acercarse, pero, se dirigían a... mi cuello

—¡Naruto!

Una voz masculina se escuchó a nuestra izquierda. Me volteé, observando a un chico tan pálido como Naruto, de cabello largo sujeto en un chongo y ojos negros, penetrándome. El agarre de Naruto se aflojó y retrocedió un paso. Mas no se veía asustado, sino que su rostro solo expresaba una profunda sorpresa. Definitivamente no se esperaba esa visita.

—Naruto-kun... ¿quién es él? —me aventuré a preguntar.

Naruto se quedó callado, mirándolo fijamente. No entendía a que iba ese juego de miradas. Se colocó delante de mí, como protegiéndome... pero, ¿de qué? Los segundos pasaban y la tensión aumentaba, yo comencé a sentirme incómoda, por lo que carraspeé.

Ambos desviaron la atención un momento hacia mí.

—Disculpen, esto... Soy Sakura Haruno, ¿quién eres tú?

—Pensé que te habían hablado de mí. Soy Sasuke Uchiha, fui por un asunte importante a la ciudad, y acabo de llegar.

—Sasuke... ¡cierto! Me hablaron de ti el otro día, es un placer conocerte.

El chico me echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza, y aunque disimuladamente, lo noté. Luego pasó por mi lado como si fuera mucho para él. ¡Canalla! Me mordí la lengua y lo miré hasta que se detuvo metros después.

—Dobe —necesite analizarlo un poco para comprender que se refería a Naruto—, no busques más de lo que puedes aguantar.

¿Que no buscara más de lo que podía aguantar? Eso... ¿qué quería decir? Noté que Naruto frunció el ceño, haciendo de sus manos un puño. Era la primera vez que lo veía enojado. Pronto lo perdimos de vista, no podía estar más feliz. Ese tipo era un idiota. ¿Qué se creía mirándome así? ¿Y tratando mal a Naruto?

—¿Qué se cree ese tal Sasuke? —mascullé molesta.

—Tiene un carácter difícil, pero es más fácil tratarlo una vez que te acostumbras —dijo rascándose la nuca—, Sakura —me llamó sacándose su chaqueta y colocándomela en los hombros—, es tarde, así que entremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Me encogí de hombros, apenada por el tierno detalle, y asentí.

* * *

Había un peso en mi cintura, seguramente July se quedó dormida sobre mí otra vez. Levanté mi mano y la deslicé sobre mi cama, esperando encontrarme con el suave pelaje de mi felino, pero entonces recordé que no estaba en la casa de mi padre, que en esta escalofriante y elegante mansión no habían gatos y que Naruto me acompañó la noche anterior hasta quedarme dormida...

Abrí los ojos de impacto y miré a Naruto que estaba a mi costado, mirándome con su típica y seductora sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Naruto, idiota! ¡Vete a dormir a tu cama! —lo golpeé en la cara con el cojín cuantas veces me pareció necesario. Pero él solo se reía como si mis golpes le dieran cosquillas—. ¡Idiota! ¡No tienes modales! ¡No sabes tratar a una mujer! ¡IDIOTA!

—Pero, Sa-kura —¡tonto! ¡no podía ni contener la risa!—, es de día, ya no tengo sueño.

Le tapé la cara con un cojín escuchándolo gritar que parara. Podía detectar su tono burlón, así que hice caso omiso a su pedido.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, sorprendiéndome.

—¿Podrían callar sus molestas voces? Son las ocho de la mañana, joder.

Me quedé estática, un tic comencé a molestarme en el ojo. Me acaba de ver en medio de un intento de asesinato, ¿ahora que pensaría de mí...? ¡Diablos! ¡Su opinión es lo que menos debería importarme!

—Ah Sasuke, discúlpanos, solo estábamos jugando.

El susodicho no estaba ahí, dejándonos a los dos con el tic en el ojo.

Las horas pasaron sin nada sorprendente. Estuve junto a Naruto todo el tiempo, viendo de vez en cuando la sombra del otro chico, como si fuera una especie de fantasma. Sinceramente me daba algo de miedo...

De repente era la hora de almorzar, así que ayudé a colocar la mesa, aunque los dueños insistían en que no lo hiciera. ¿Cuál era el problema? Estaba aburrida.

—Así que Sasuke, ¿qué te llevó a ese viaje a la ciudad? —traté de introducir conversa, quizás tenía razón y no era tan mal chico.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Sonríe. Sonríe. Sonríe.

—Oh ya veo, un asunto delicado. Discúlpame. Entonces, ¿viajas seguido? —pasaron segundos es lo que esperaba pacientemente su respuesta, minutos después, arrugué el ceño—, ¿es que ni siquiera piensas responder?

—Qué molesta eres.

Sonríe. Sonríe. Sonríe.

—Esto... Sakura —interrumpió Naruto.

—¿Sí, Naruto-kun?

—Creo que si sigues cortando la carne habrá un plato menos en esta casa...

Pestañeé un par de veces confirmando que lo Naruto decía era verdad, el filo de cuchillo quedó marcado en la cerámica. El idiota de Sasuke bufó y se llevó un poco de ensaladas a la boca. Por un segundo creí ver que una mueca se formaba en su rostro, no entendí el por qué del asunto, así que lo pasé por alto.

El almuerzo terminó con muecas y frases cortantes. Iba a por Naruto cuando noté que señor humor negro salió al jardín. Sabía que estaba mal entrometerme en la vida de la gente, pero me daba curiosidad, deseaba saber algo de aquel chico que guardaba tanto misterio. Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos del jardín, siguiéndole el paso. Entró a el laberinto, y en este punto estaba tan perdida que no podía simplemente dejarlo y volver.

Dobló a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, a la izquierda a otra vez y... ¿QUÉ? ¿Lo perdí? Lo estaba siguiendo de cerca... ¿qué tan rápido podía ser?

—¿Cuándo dejarás de seguirme? —su voz me golpeó la nuca, helándome la sangre.

—Esto...

Su mano sujetó fuertemente mis cabellos haciéndome perder el aliento.

—Deberían haberte enseñado a no entrometerte en la vida de la gente.

El miedo me paralizó y reuní todo mi valor para defenderme, pero un escueto "suéltame" salió de mis labios. Percibí la sonrisa del sujeto a mis espaldas. Me recordó a cuando conocí a Naruto... No, ¿qué digo? Con Naruto me sentía diferente. Él era amable y ameno. El chico de ojos negros... me asustaba.

—Sabes que estoy sonriendo, ¿verdad?

Naruto, haz algo por favor.

—Eres interesante... Supongo que también sabes cuanto estoy disfrutando esto.

¿Dónde estás? Te necesito aquí ahora.

—Si te molesté, lo siento... Pero suéltame. Por favor.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta como se siente? —jaló de mi cabello y gemí como respuesta—. Este lugar es peligroso Sakura, deberías irte antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sentí un apretón en mi corazón. Mi instinto me gritaba peligro. ¿Quizás era porque me estaba haciendo daño?

—Supongo que pensaste que era interesante y por eso me seguiste hasta aquí. Pero no soy el tipo de chico con el que querrías estar, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí.

Sus manos dejaron mi cabello y volvió por donde vino. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la descarga de adrenalina y me rodeé con mis brazos. Mis ojos estaban perdidos en el piso. ¿Qué fue esa conducta tan agresiva? Si no quería que me acercara a él solo debió decírmelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro y no me importó en absoluto. ¿Quién no lloraría después de haber sido maltratada de forma tan descarada?

El viento helado sacudió mis hombros desnudos. Estaba haciéndose tarde y no recordaba el camino de regreso, por lo que me sequé las lágrimas y comencé a indagar en el laberinto.

Avancé unos pasos, pero me rendí. Aun me dolía la cabeza y sabía que tratar de volver a la mansión era caso perdido y solo me extraviaría más. Me senté en el piso y esperé que pasaran las horas.

—¡Sakura! —Naruto corrió hacia mí y se acuclilló a mi lado—. Vi que Sasuke venía de regreso con su cara de malhumorado, supuse que encontraste con él... —miró su mano, humedecida—. ¿Son lágrimas? Sakura, estás...

Apreté los dientes y forcé una sonrisa, tratando de ser fuerte.

—Naruto-kun... ¿dónde estabas? Te necesitaba como loca, ¿qué estabas haciendo? —la voz se me quebró al terminar la oración—. Oh... esto, ¿estoy llorando? Qué... qué bobada, soy tan sentimental —reí.

—Sakura no hagas eso, si quieres llorar, hazlo.

Mis ojos se volvieron borrosos y me acurruqué en su pecho, lo inundé en lágrimas.

—Sasuke es un estúpido —me aferré a su camisa.

—¿Te hizo daño?

—No... solo trató de sacarme el pelo.

—¿Qué hizo qué? Mierda... cuándo lo veo de nuevo... —dijo como escupiéndolo, mas negué con la cabeza, sin alejarme de su cálido pecho—. ¿No deseas que haga algo?

—No me gustaría que hubieran más problemas por mi culpa.

—De acuerdo —dijo no muy convencido, pero era lo mejor, para él, para Sasuke— Sonríe.

Lentamente besó cada una de mis lágrimas, pidiéndome nuevamente que mostrara mi sonrisa.

—Me quiebra el corazón verte así —susurró cerca de mis labios—. Cuando sonríes me das una razón para vivir así que sonríe, por mí.

Deshice la distancia que nos separaba y mordí suavemente sus labios. Sorprendiéndome hasta mí misma. Solté un gemido cuando colocó sus manos en mi cuello y me devolvió la mordida. Me encerró contra el muro de arbustos y se separó de mí dejándome respirar.

—Así te vez mejor.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y caminamos hacia la mansión. El frío de la noche me recordó las palabras de Sasuke hace unas horas atrás.

 _Este lugar es peligroso Sakura, deberías irte antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

La opinión de otro nunca me había importado menos en la vida.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** hola a las personitas que están leyendo esto, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado ^^. Disculpen por escribir tan mal, ojalá que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, en verdad me esforcé. Gracias en especial a Adrit126 y a SakuraColmillo por dejarme sus reviews, ¡me animan mucho! Eso es todo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :).


End file.
